Evan Reed
Evan Reed (portrayed by John Pedler) is the main protagonist in Vanished. Despite being the leader of the survivors, Evan is an anti-hero. The story follows Evan solely in the first season (with the exception of E06), however in the second season the story follows multiple characters, including Evan. Evan is the only character to be present in every single episode of Vanished. Background (Pre-Apocalypse) Not much is currently known about Evan's background and life before the Apocalypse, It is known that Evan lived with his parents in a small home in the town "Westmeadows". Evan's best-friend was Haywood Thomas but the pair drifted apart after Haywood began abusing substances. Evan was also stabbed by the Drug-Dealer "Samuel Nicolas" (A recurring character in the series) on the same day the apocalypse broke out. How he survived the knife wound is also currently unknown. Season 1 Evan play's a major role as the protagonist in Season 1. "Gone" In this episode Evan film's a Video-Log of him explaining the world's current situation. Afterwards he goes on a supply run in which he discovers there are other survivors. "Saviour" In this episode Evan saves Joseph Alnop from multiple Drifters and a Mercer. He takes Joseph back to his house in the attempt to form a partnership but his offer is declined and Evan is left alone again. "Alone" In this episode Evan loses his sanity after being left alone once again, after a Drifter breaks into his house, Evan runs into the woods, in which he hears a gunshot that he decides to follow. "Mistakes" In this episode Evan confronts a new survivor, he learns that this stranger is Edmund Brecht, Joseph's best-friend, Evan attempts to convince Edmund that he knows where Joseph is but Edmund is reluctant. Evan and Edmund run to a nearby park after being chased by Drifters, Evan and Edmund get into an argument and Evan chokes Edmund to death and then feeds his body to the Drifters as a distraction to get away. When Evan gets home he kills the Drifter from S01E03. "Broken" In this episode Evan is once again driven to insanity after suffering from guilt of his murder of Edmund. To clear his head Evan decides to search for Joseph. Evan comes across a dying man leaning against a tree, Tree Guy, Evan takes the man's gun and shoots him in the head. Evan then uses the gun to mow down a horde of Drifters before running home. Evan returns home to a stranger in his house (Daniel Alnop), the two have a show-down holding guns at each other, tensions quickly die down when Joseph reveals himself. "Reunion" In this episode Evan returns home from his search for Joseph. "Strength in Unity" In this episode Evan goes on a supply run with Joseph and Daniel, the trio enters a housing estate and spilt up, Evan raids a house, he walks into a bedroom and finds a Barret and a Mp7, but before he can do anything he is held at gunpoint by Chris Teto. Evan manages to reverse the move and knock Chris out. When Chris awakens Evan offers him a choice, he can either come with the group or he can leave, after Chris decides to come with the group Evan and his new group kill a horde of Drifters. Evan eats dinner with his newly formed group. "Square One" In this episode Evan awakes to find Chris gone, with all the supplies, Evan sends Daniel on a scouting mission while him and Joseph raid a shopping centre, on the way home from the raid, Evan hallucinates Edmund while Joseph is killing some Drifters. Evan returns home with Joseph and the supplies and presents them to Daniel. "No More Chances" In this episode Evan allows two new members into the group, Winston H. Abrams and Timothy "Big T" Hockston. Evan remains cautious of the two new members while the group go on a supply run. Evan gets into a competition of dominance with Big T when a few Drifters appear and the pair run off desperate to get the kills, nearly costing Joseph his life. Evan spies Big T keeping a bottle to himself later on and uses it as an excuse to kill Big T, but before Evan can kill Big T, Big T is shot by a helicopter. "Trial and Verdict" In this episode Evan runs away from the helicopter, he tries shooting it a few times first but then runs away. Evan sticks his axe into a tree in a fit of rage after running away into the nearby creek. Evan has one last stand in which he attempts to shoot the helicopter with his carbine rifle, the attempt fails and Evan is forced to hide behind a tree, Evan attempts to take his own life but is spared when Daniel blows up the helicopter, Evan celebrates the groups victory before he is shot by a dart and collapses. Evan awakes to Andrew Taurus and The Judge, who inform him that he will stand trial the next day. "Desperation" In this episode part of Evan's past is exposed. Evan's best-friend Haywood Thomas, comes to his house asking Evan to buy him methamphetamine. Evan reluctantly agrees and goes to a drug deal, Evan meets up with Aiden Ezequiel and Samuel Nicolas, who refuse to believe he is Haywood's friend and blow him off. Evan gets into an argument with the drug dealers which results in him getting stabbed by Samuel. Evan stumbles home to Haywood who has overdosed on a home-made drug and has re-incarnated as a Mercer. Evan attempts talking to Haywood before finally having to kill him. Evan films his first V-log informing the viewers that he hasn't seen his parents since the day of the outbreak. Season 2 Evan Reed plays a major role in Season 2. "No Mercy" In this episode Evan is sentenced to 10 Years work by The Judge, after witnessing the death of Daniel Alnop and serving as a slave essentially to The Jury Evan becomes psychologically broken. While on transit with Joseph and Winston, Evan is taken by Jack McEachern to work at the farming station. While transporting to the farm station Evan stops moving, Jack turns around and looks in the distance, Evan strangles Jack to death and takes his gun. Evan heads towards the front gate, after seeing that Adam Fraser is on duty, Evan decides to surrender himself, as Adam is patting Evan down he is knocked unconsciousness by Evan. Evan leaves the compound and returns home to find that his house has been raided by Chris Teto. "Lone Wolf" In this episode Evan fixes the engine in his car, once it's fixed Evan uses the car to go on a supply run. While driving Evan has a hallucination of Edmund, Evan seems less phased by this hallucination and has a conversation with Edmund who still guilt trip's Evan. Evan pulls over at a garbage pile, while looking around Evan hears people coming an decides to hide. The people emerge and are seen to be The Judge and William Cartwright, Evan hides as they siphon his petrol. Evan walks down the road for miles before finally finding some petrol, he takes it back to the car. When arriving back at the car, Evan discovers that a horde of Drifters has surrounded his car, he shoots one but doesn't have another bullet. Evan pulls out his knife but before he can get close to the Drifters they all begin to be shot at, Evan runs behind his car and hides behind it. "The Psycho and The Killer" In this episode Evan learns the Identity of his saviour to be Norman Apalla. After a rough introduction, Evan and Norman travel back to Evan's house where Andrew is waiting for Evan. Upon arrival Evan notices that the door that he left closed is open, he tells Norman to wait outside and enters the house through the back. Him and Andrew get into a violent fight that ends up making it's way outside. Evan chases after Andrew while Norman follows. Andrew draws a revolver on Evan, before being able to shoot, the gun is knocked out of Andrew's hand by Norman. Evan grabs the revolver with plans to shoot Andrew but it disarmed by Norman. A shot is accidentally shot in the fall, hitting Andrew in the shoulder, Norman knocks Evan Unconsciousness. "We All Die Twice" In this episode Evan wakes up on his couch, he is tied up with rope. In a rash attempt to break free he falls to the floor, shouting for Norman, Norman walks in to find Evan. Evan and Norman get into an argument about Andrew, Norman reveals that Andrew is dead. Evan grabs a pole and attempts to hit Norman with it, Norman blocks the blow and reverses it, prompting Evan to request training in the martial arts. Evan and Norman train for a while, while training Norman is held at gunpoint by Aiden Ezequiel. Aiden holds Norman up for ransom but while distracted he is tackled to the ground by Evan. Norman stops Evan from killing Aiden so he can question him. Aiden reveals that he is planning on attacking The Jury, leading Evan to spare him and send him on a hunt for more men. Episodes Evan Reed is in the following episodes: Blue Text = Appears In White Text = Doesn't Appear In (Released Episodes) or Unknown (Unreleased Episodes) SEASON 1: SEASON 2: Kills * 20 Drifters * 2 Mercers * Edmund Brecht * Tree Guy * Jack McEachern Trivia * Despite being the main protagonist of the series, Evan Reed has the qualities of an Anti-Hero and in some scenarios a full fledged Villain. * Evan has a form of bi-polar disorder. * In one Season Evan has already racked up a total of 23 Kills, 19 Drifters, 2 Mercers and 2 Humans. * Evan is currently the only character to have killed a Mercer on-screen.